


Kekkaishi Drabbles

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See individual drabbles for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howl Like a Wolf

Title: Howl Like a Wolf   
Fandom: Kekkaishi  
Characters: Tokine, Hakubi  
Rating: G  
Word count: 216  
Genre: angst, gen  
Spoilers: for everything after Chapter 290   
Summary: Hakubi feels useless and lonely now that Tokine doesn’t need his help.

~~~

‘ _Honey_ , look what I caught!’ Hakubi proudly presented a small ayakashi. It was still wriggling, and Tokine looked at it with distaste.

‘Where did you get it?’ she asked.

‘At Karasumori. It didn’t know that the Lord is gone and came looking for power, the stupid thing,’ Hakubi smugly explained.

Tokine sighed: ‘Hakubi, you don’t need to go there. The site isn’t dangerous anymore, and Yoshimori will take care of the Lord. You just stay at home and enjoy your free time.’

‘But _honey_...’ Hakubi objected. He didn’t want to stay at home. He couldn’t believe it, but he actually missed those times when they had to fight ayakashi every night. Now Tokine was so busy doing her special training with the demon cat that she barely had time to talk to him.

As if reading his mind, Tokine said: ‘I’m going to have my evening training with Mikeno-san now. You get rid of this thing, and don’t go to Karasumori again.’

She left, and Hakubi gave the bug-eyed ayakashi a glum look. 

‘Nothing to it,’ he thought, sighed and ate it. The ayakashi didn’t even taste that good, which only added to his disappointment.

Hakubi looked up at the pale evening moon and for the first time in a very long while wanted to howl.


	2. The Return From Kokubourou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way back from Kokubourou was quite unpleasant for Tokine.

Title: The Return From Kokubourou   
Characters: Tokine, Masamori, Mukade   
Rating: G   
Word count: 129   
Genre: humour   
Spoilers: ending of the anime   
Summary: The way back from Kokubourou was quite unpleasant for Tokine. 

~~~

All of them had climbed on the back of Mukade’s shadow insect, only Tokine hesitated. 

‘Tokine-chan, hurry up!’ called Masamori. Tokine knew they had to leave quickly, but this was rather unpleasant. 

‘It kind of looks like a...’ she mumbled, suspiciously eyeing the odd creature and not daring to say the word ‘cockroach’. 

But there was no time, so she jumped on the back of the huge bug, and off they went. 

All the way back home Tokine was clenching her fists; and she looked quite pale. It might have seemed like she was worried about their return and about Yoshimori, but her only wish for Yoshimori to wake up soon, so that she could beat him up for making her worry and making her ride a giant cockroach.


	3. Epic Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen’s first assignment with Yagyo.

Title: Epic Battle   
Characters: Sen, Shu, Hatori   
Rating: G   
Word count: 447   
Genre: humour   
Spoilers: Shu’s abilities   
Summary: Sen’s first assignment with Yagyo. 

~~~

Sen’s first assignment with the combat division was to capture and neutralise a vampire ayakashi that was attacking females. Sen thought it would be a piece of cake, a guy that only attacked girls could not be really strong. 

So he was quite confident when the plan of the combat division was put into action – Hatori would act as a bait and walk around the park where the vampire was last seen. The rest of the combat division would inconspicuously hide in the trees and behind bushes, ready to jump into action when the vampire appeared. 

However, they had already been in the park for hours, and there was no sign of the vampire. Hatori decided that the vampire probably would not appear that night, and it was time they went home. She relayed that decision to everyone’s mobile phones, and Sen was really happy about that – he was already freezing. 

He jumped off the tree where he had been hiding, stuffed his cold hands in his pockets and walked to the rendezvous point. Suddenly he felt a threatening presence, and heard a flapping sound. Sen whirled around and saw the vampire who was standing right in front of him, his eyes blazing red, his claws outstretched... Sen’s first reflex was also to protract his claws, too bad his hands were still in his pockets – now they had stuck in the half-shredded trousers, and Sen was desperately trying to unhook his claws from the cloth. 

The vampire leered at him and growled: ‘Prrretty girrrl...’ Then the creature sniffed the air, looked puzzled for a second and said: ‘But you don’t smell like a..’ 

But Sen was so angry he yanked his hands out of his pockets, almost breaking his claws. He jumped the vampire, knocked him to the ground, and grabbed by the throat, not paying attention to the flapping wings and flailing limbs of the vampire. Sen increased the pressure on the ayakashi’s neck, until his claws almost pierced the skin, and the vampire calmed down - he obviously did not want to be strangled. 

When the creature stopped struggling, Sen lowered his face so he was eye to eye with the vampire and hissed angrily: ‘Don’t ever call me girl, you got it?’ 

And then the rest of the division came to help, the vampire was tied so he would not escape, and Sen was called the hero of the night. Soon Mukade arrived, and they all were transported back to the headquarters. Sen even got praised by their boss for handling the situation so well. Only Hatori was rather annoyed with him – did the vampire’s attack actually mean that Sen was prettier than her?


	4. Yoshimori Is Not Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimano is worried and consults Madarao.

Title: Yoshimori Is Not Funny   
Characters: Madarao and Shimano  
Rating: G   
Word count: 211   
Genre: humour   
Spoilers: if you don’t know who Shimano is and what she is trying to teach Yoshimori.   
Summary: Shimano is worried and consults Madarao. 

~~~

‘Madarao! Wake up!’ 

Madarao yawned and peeked out of his kennel to see who disrupted his nap: ‘Well, isn’t that Shimano! I don’t see you out of that well too often, what happened?’ 

The demon cat explained: ‘I wanted to ask you about the 22nd...’ 

Madarao was surprised: ‘Yoshimori? What about him?’ 

Shimano waived her tails as if that could help her formulate the thought: ‘Well, is he kind of special?’ 

Madarao didn’t understand: ‘Of course he is special, he is the legitimate successor!’ 

The cat shook her head: ‘No, I mean, isn’t he sort of funny?’ 

Madarao considered it and said: ‘Well, on occasion it is funny when he trips over his own feet and falls on his face, but not as such, no...’ 

Shimano sighed and said: ‘Look, I’ll put this straight – do you think he is slightly touched in the head?’ 

Madarao just stared at her. 

‘Well, he wants to have a landlord that looks like a giant cake!’ defensively explained the cat. At that Madarao laughed so hard tears were practically streaming from his eyes. In the end Shimano could not get a proper answer of Madarao and went back to the well quite annoyed, and even then she still heard the demon dog’s howls of laughter.


End file.
